Team Rocket Journey
by Super Secret Mario
Summary: My Team Rocket fanfics. Update: Both chapters have been edited, hopefully work on a 3rd chapter will start soon.
1. Team Rocket Wins!

Author's Note: I rewrote this fanfic so that it would be better then before.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 1: Team Rocket Wins!  
  
One day Jessie, James, & Meowth were walking down a road in the forest thinking about how they always seemed to failed. "Why can't wa capture that Pikachu??" Jessie said "We try & we try but we never seem to be able to capture it!". "Don't wory jessica" said James "we will capture it one day we just got to keep trying". "Would you two lovebirds be quite!" said Meowth the cat like Pokemon "I think I see something".  
  
Meowth started pushing some dirt of something. It was a strange device. It had the text "Game Shark". They saw that it could connect to their Pokedex. All of a sudden a wild Missingno. attacked Meowth. "What's that?!" he panicked but when it hit him nothing happened. James looked at his Pokedex which he had attached the Game Shark to. It said "1 Code one".  
  
He selected it & saw that the code was for invincibility. It took them a few seconds but they realize that it was the device that did it & that they could do much more with it. James found a piece of paper with more codes on it. So then they went to find the twerps.  
  
Ash, Misty, & Brock were once again lost in the forest. "Ash you got us lost again!" screamed Misty. "It's not my fault the map was upsidedown whined Ash. Misty & Brock fall down Anime style. "I should stop giving you that map" Brock muttered. "Pika Pika" said Pikachu. Sudden;y there was an explosion.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" a voice said through the smoke. "& Make it double!" said another voice. Jessie & James were revealed on a near by tree. "To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said & made a pose. "To unite all people within are nation!" James said. & made a pose too. "To denounce the evils of truth & love!" Jessie said while jumping down to the ground. "To extend are reach to the stars above!" James said while jumping down to the ground next to Jessie. "Jessie!" she said while standing in front of a giant R. "James!" he said while standing in front of a giant R. "Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!" Jessie said now with the regular backround. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" said James also in the regular background. Meowth jumped in between them "Meowth that's right!"  
  
"Arbok go!" Jessie said & threw a Pokeball. "Weezing go!" James said while throwing his Pokeball. "This will be easy" Ash said "Pikachu Thundershock Attack!" Nothing happened. The electicity didn't effect them at all. "What?!" Ash gasped.  
  
"Master Ball go!" Jessie said. "Master Ball?!?!" Ash questioned. Being the ignorant fool he is, he had no idea what a Master Ball was (he doesn't even use Great Balls or Ultra Balls!). The Master Ball hit Pikachu & Pikachu turned into a ball of energy that went into the ball. Ash was shocked by this, it was impossible to steal another trainers' Pokemon. "Nooooooooo!!" he screamed.  
  
He got up & threw another Pokeball. "Bulbasaur go!" he screamed. "Pikachu go!" Ash was calmed, he figured that no mather what Pikachu wouldn't listen to Team Rocket. He was wrong. "Use Fire Blast!" Ash knew that a Pikachu could not do Fire Blast especially not his but it was going Fire Blast. "What's going on here??" he thought. Bulbasuar, being a grass Pokemon, fainted.  
  
"Master Ball go!" James smiled evilly as he threw a Master Ball at Ash's Pokemon. "Another Master Ball????" Ash exclaimed. Soon all of Ash's Pokemon are stolen using Pikachu (with many attacks it can not normally use). "How could this happen??" Ash sobbed. "Oh well this is boring let's put in the code to delete him" said Meowth. Meowth put in the code.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Missingno. I choose you!

Author's Note: I rewrote this fanfic so that it would be better then before.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2: Missingno. I choose you!  
  
The Trainer known as Ash no longer existed. He had been "deleted" using a device called Game Shark. Ash suddenly reappeared in a place that didn't really exist yet did. "What?? How??" Ash said as he floated through the void. That's when he saw the most powerful Pokemon of all. Missingno.  
  
Missingno. was a swirly of graphics & could do even more things then Mewtwo. "I brought you here by using my powers & will help you beat them since I control all of reality." Why are you helping me?" asked Ash. "Because you are the chosen one. There is no more time". With that Missingno. enters one of Ash's Pokeballs, then they are transported back to reality, in front of Team Rocket.  
  
"Ash you're alive!" scream Misty & Brock."How??" Jessie gasped "Oh well ready to lose again?" I ain't going to lose this time Team Rocket" shouted Ash "Missingno. Go!" Missingo. appeared & Team Rocket looked a little nervous but still attacked "Pikachu use Hyper Beam!" Jessie said.  
  
Missingno. shakes suddenly waves fly through the air. He is bending time & space.Tthe Hyper Beam disappears! "I have corrected the error" Missingno. said "A Pikachu isn't meant to use Hyper Beam". "Now to get rid of the Master Balls" Missingno. glowed then the Master Balls fall to the floor & out come Ash's Pokmon. "Missingno. Ice Beam attack!" screames Ash happily. Missingno. hits the Game Shark & it explodes. The explosion is really big considering the device could shift reality, so Team Rocket was thrown through the air.  
  
"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!" screams Team Rocket as they fly though the air once again. So Ash countinues on his Pokemon journey with his new Pokemon Missingno. & Team Rocket continues to have problems... or maybe not, you never know what the future brings.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
